Sam Diavolo
Sammantha "Sam" Diavolo is an American/Italian actress. She is best know for her way of art on he stage. She is a rich and spoiled brat. Much to her dismay, it didn't last long before she was sent to live a "much less acceptable" life. But although she seems like a beautiful young woman, she's much like a careless, selfish, convict. Appearance Sam has blue eyes, dark red lips, pale skin, black curly hair, medium lean nose, thick eyebrows, and a black dress. Background Sam was 5 and a half her mom was murdered by her uncle. Her dad, Max, was a realtor and did every he could to satisfy his daughter. Unfortunately at 10 when her dad died she had to live with her farmer Grandfather Paul. She explained it to be torture and said "The kids at my school picked on me. Called me "poop-picker" and "crop picker". None of them gave me mercy nor were my friends. On the bus they'd leave me and threw garbage on the fields while riding on the sides of the farm. I hated them." At the age of 13 she realized that all her life men have covered her with hate and lowered her. So she decided to one day end the world of men who messed with her forever! Occurrence Sam escaped from the farm at the age of 24 and became an actress. When her husband Ivan McCarty became a detective he urged her to visit her farm and grandfather. There their trip was cancelled when they arrived and saw that the farm was torn down and her grandpa was dead. Sam cried and grieved over her dead grandfather. Ivan comforted her and promised to take some time off of his job. When alone, Sam cackled to herself and fled the scene. That night Sam and Ivan had dinner. At one point they argued. Sam acts ashamed and whips up some tears. Ivan comforts her and as she mourns over her guilt and pain. She makes him promise no matter what to continue his career. When Ivan fell asleep Sam wrote a fake letter about a troubled victim in Alabama. After it's written she rides to his work office to deliver it. She then covers her tracks and returns home. There she fixes Ivan warm tea and thanks him. The next night Ivan comes home and tells Sam about a letter requesting to go to Alabama for an important case. Sam acts overjoyed and urges him to go. Once gone, Sam makes a call to the scriptwriter of her acting career. She asked him to make a play on women who brawl against men and arrange a meeting with the actresses. Before he hung up she begged him not to tell anyone, especially Ivan. He agrees confidently. Sam meets with the actresses and ask them all to leave their husbands. Most of the women question the reason. Sam explains how their men only wanted them for publicity and loved them not. To add another adjustment, she told the women her backstory and explained she'll hurt her foes like a tiger hunting antelope. One woman still didn't budge. So Sam asked if anyone else wanted their men. The others cackled and denied. With that in mind the woman tried to make a run for the door. Sam advised her not to do it but she didn't listen. Sam frowns and says, "that's the last time someone ignores me" and shoots her in the head. The women jump in fear. Sam flicks the switch on the gun, suddenly the women applaud. After the meeting Sam goes back home and realizes she's finally all alone. At that point she realizes how great it is to not have a man in your life: Free. She starts sing Mine, mine, all mine! explaining all the inheritance she's receive after Ivan's dead. That night the actresses arrive for dinner and discuss how to kill Ivan. One actress suggests they just shoot him. Another said drown him, another sever, another push him off a building. Then one says they'll just poison him as if it was suicide. The rest agree and cheer happily. Then Sam and the ladies joke and gamble all night. After the dinner party Sam gets dressed for bed and takes a nap. Suddenly there's a door-knock and Ivan's home. Sam panicked and puts on a surprised/happy face. Ivan announces they won't stay in Michigan and are moving to Alabama. Sam hugs him but shakes with rage. Ivan, not noticing, tells her to pack her bags because they were leaving that night. Sam fainted and Ivan carried her to bed. Soon he left to his office to retrieve and pack his stuff. Sam overheard and called her the women for a new plan. The girls drove in Sam's car to the office. When they arrived they saw Ivan inside. Sam lit a match and threw it in the drain pipe. Ivan was on the phone and smelled something. He put the call on hold and followed it to the water fountain. It blew up and knocked Ivan down. As the fire grew through the walls Ivan ran to the exit. He ran out and hurried to the next street to call Sam. Sam got out the car and followed him. She put her gun to his throat and orders him to drop the phone. He looked at her with hurt and asked why. Sam slowly began to tell her life story till now. As she began to flick the switch he kneed her and took her gun. Sam stood up and tried to reach for the gun. Ivan put it to her neck and immediately shot her. Slowly she began to die. The actresses ran away and but were all arrested. One got away and ran a warehouse. She hid underground and bumped into a giant bold monster. She dusted the fine print off and it read Mouchard's Monster De La Ville. Trivia *Diavolo is Italian for devil *Sam is similar to Scarlet Overkill Both have black hair Both hired minions who eventually ran away from them Both put a gun up to their minions Both have husbands who are unaware of most things Both planned their revenge since children Both were ignored and unloved as children Both were looked down by men Both had a plan to have everyone who ever doubted them watching their success in pain and rue Both carry a lot of weaponry just incase Both compared themselves as animals to their minions *It's unknown why Sam's uncle killed her mother *Sam shares similar looks to Peggy from Captain America: The first avenger *Sam's inspiration is Debbie Jellinsky from Addams Family *Sam is the first female villain on Movie Characters *Sam is the second Movie Character Gallery Tumblr n7s074YPWr1qlrud3o1 250.jpg Comic-minute-fatale-11.jpg 11771920 gal.jpg 066705d5c17765d7967efa13ba6201a6.jpg Tumblr n7rq3m2PWR1qlrud3o1 250.jpg Thalia-scarlett-overkill-minions.jpg CarterAC.png Debbie Jellinsky the Black Widow.jpg Sam Diavolo Category:PlayAvenueInterprises